Game Updates 2010
The purpose of this page is to mirror the Game Updates threads of the forum and the announcements of the GM puts out in the News & Announcements section of the main page, to provide an historical view about Sryth's development and avoid losing information about updates. If you add an update to this page, please make sure you also post in on the forum thread. Through these updates, players can be aware of the many exciting new features, scenarios and events that are being constantly added to the world of Sryth. Some of them are for all players, but the great majority are AG only. Guidelines: How to post updates * The updates will be posted as soon as they appear, from top to bottom. * Each batch of updates (several updates on the same date) must be separated from the rest by a horizontal rule. ('' or ----'') * Months will be added as Level 2 Headings ( ) * Updates will be added as Level 3 Headings ( ) * Each batch of updates will start with a Level 3 Heading stating the date of the updates in mm/dd/yy format and its status (official or unofficial) - For example ** 1/4/09 - Game Updates ** 2/3/09 - Unofficial Updates * Official updates will be those appeared in the News & Announcements section of the main page. * Unofficial updates will be reports from players about new sections of the game, adventures being prepared, and any change related to Sryth not covered in the News and Announcements section of the main page. * Each update comprised into a batch will also be added as a Level 3 Heading Spoiler alert These updates are meant for players that are more or less "current" with the circumstances of the game and the last developments. As a consequence, some passages can be highly spoilerish and can't be edited, since these are the original GM's announcements. You've been warned. January 1/03/2010 - Game Updates A Happy New Year to All! Wishing you and yours a healthy, happy, and prosperous New Year! Proving Grounds VI Continues The latest scenario in the current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) is expected to be available within the next few days. This scenario, 'The Chasm of Time, Part V: Four Against The World', will move the adventure one step closer to its unforseen conclusion. The March of The Oakaruk The Oakaruk are again on the march! Those adventurers who bravely purged Hawklor of its occupying invaders can expect the latest chapter of this unfolding saga to appear within the next couple of days. ---- 1/06/2010 - Unofficial Update 6 Jan: "Somewhere in The Hart Hills" is listed in the adventure finder. The new runeskin saga continues in the village of ______ ! ---- 1/11/10 - Game Updates The Latest Updates The Proving Grounds Continues... The latest scenario in the current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) has been just a bit delayed, but is soon to be on its way. Adventurers can expect no mercy from the forces aligned against them, unless of course they succeed in... The Tome of Attainment Behind the scenes, work has continued on the Tome of Attainment and it is expected that this grand artifact will be available at -- or just before -- the end of January. A description of the Tome, including an overview of how it will function, will be made available in the next couple of days. The Tome is a grand item that's in a class by itself. This ancient, arcane text will offer both reward and adventure to those souls bold enough to attempt to learn its secrets. The March of The Oakaruk Guided by the sinister hand of a new master, the march of the Oakaruk is certain to continue, but where the fearless beings of wood and iron will next strike remains unknown. ---- 1/13/2010 - Unofficial Update Unofficial Update New content in Hawklor. It looks as if going by coach to Hawklor won't access it. You have to "travel" to the city to trigger it. ---- 1/19/10 - Game Updates The Tome of Attainment The Tome of Attainment, a grand artifact with a value well beyond estimation, is an ancient book long believed to be the product of dark goblin magic. The Tome is divided into chapters and each chaper is made up of one or more separate parts. As adventurers progress through their adventures, their accomplishments (and different combinations of their various accomplishments) will unlock chapters within the Tome. An adventurer in possession of the Tome of Attainment may (from any SAFE location) press his or her hand onto the pages of an unlocked chapter and be instantly transported into the tale. Completing each of the invdividual stages of a chapter will earn adventurers a reward. Completing a chapter in its entirety will earn another reward. Completing a chapter stage and/or an entire chapter can also unlock new chapters within the Tome. Adventurers do not need to be in possession of the Tome at the time they complete the adventures/events that will unlock its chapters. The Tome knows what you've done -- for better or worse. Upon acquisition, it will unlock all appropriate chapters for that adventurer, based upon what he or she has accomplished to that point. There will be a limit to the number of chapter parts that can be completed on a single calendar day -- such is the nature of the mysterious and powerful Tome. More details soon! The Proving Grounds Continues The next scenario in the current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) is expected to be available on Thursday (1/21). A word (or two) of caution...be prepared! ---- 1/21/2010 - Unofficial Updates A Brief Encounter Adventurers boldly fighting the Oakaruk onslaught against the remote town of Hawklor may now have a brief encounter with a mysterious lady in the village. It is yet but one of the pieces falling in place in the new Runeskin saga. Official announcement from the unofficial channel For those who are not reading the Adventurer's Lounge, the Obelisk of Winter Event expires at the end of January ---- 1/21/2010 - Unofficial Update A Marked Champion AG Late afternoon...on the edge of Hawklor .... (the new Runeskin saga continues) ---- 1/30/2010 - Game Updates The Latest Updates The Tome of Attainment The Tome of Attainment will be available starting on February 15th. Be sure to visit Blade Square in Trithik before that date to acquire one of Tallys's Copper Tokens which entitle their bearer to a substantial discount on the Tome! The Proving Grounds Continues The next scenario in the current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) will be available within the next several days. ---- 1/31/2010 - Game Update The Obelisk of Winter - Last Chance! The Obelisk of Winter -- a towering, snowbound pinnacle of engraved stone -- has returned to Zumryn's famous Battlegrounds on Iron Crown Isle...for a limited time! Adventurers Guild members who haven't yet acquired one of Zumryn's Snowflake Amulets may do so through February 7th. The Obelisk of Winter will remain at the Battlegrounds through February 14th. Zumryn's special gift -- available to adventurers in possession of one of his Snowflake Amulets -- will be available through February 4th. After that, it will disappear forever. Don't miss out on your last chance to take advantage of the amazing benefits the amulet and the obelisk offer! To reach the Battlegrounds, travel to the town of Westmere, located on the shores of Barrow Loch in Southeast Tysa. ---- February 2/13/10 - Game Updates Game Updates My humble apologies to all for the delay with recent releases, including the latest scenario in the Alder Throne Proving Grounds adventure. A particularly nasty bout with with the flu (or was it stoneskin fever?) has sidelined your humble and normally-robust gamemaster for nearly a week. The next scenario in the current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) is expected to go live in the next few days. Following its release will be the launch of the Tome of Attainment. Thanks to all of Sryth's brave adventurers for your patience! The Winteriron Armour Five identical grand helms, crafted out of solid winteriron, will be given away as prizes to five lucky adventurers on Sunday, February 21st, 2010. This special prize drawing is open to Adventurers Guild members. There's no cost to enter! To enter into the drawing, an adventurer must sign in and save his or her game at least once between now (2/13) and next Saturday (2/20). Details of the winteriron armour will be posted soon! ---- 2/16/10 - Game Updates The Winteriron Armour - Update In response to questions posed by some inquisitive and highly-observant adventurers, here are some clarifications regarding the Winteriron Armour drawing that is to be held on Sunday, February 21st, 2010... :* A total of 5 grand helms, crafted out of solid winteriron will be given away as prizes to five adventurers whose names are drawn at random. :* To enter into the drawing, an adventurer need only sign in and save his or her game once during the period of February 13th through February 20th. :* An individual character can only have his or her name drawn once, though it is possible for more than one character from the same account to win a prize. :* Characters will have through Sunday, February 28th to claim their prize. Prizes unclaimed after that date will be awarded, at random, to another entrant. Good luck to all of Sryth's brave adventurers! The Proving Grounds Continues... The next scenario in the current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) is expected to be available on Thursday (2/18). This scenario is one of the final parts of The (The Alder Throne) and will prove to be one of the most challenging. The adventure that began on the distant shores of Saarngard Isle is now swiftly drawing toward its conclusion... ---- 2/18/10 - Game Updates The Winteriron Helms The attributes of the grand Winteriron Helms -- to be given away to five lucky adventurers on Sunday, February 21st -- are revealed! The helms bear powerful enchantments that will provide the following bonuses to any adventurer fortunate enough to find one on his or her head: :* +10 to Melee Rating :* +16 to Stamina Points :* +4 to Nevernal Reserve The following requirements must be met before an adventurer will be able to don one of these grand helms: :* 70+ in the skill of Weaponry :* 50+ in the skill of Arcana :* 50+ in the skill of Lore :* 14+ Body :* 14+ Might :* 14+ Spirit Remember, Adventurers Guild may enter their characters into the drawing for one of these magnificent helms by simply saving that character's game at least once between February 13th and February 20th. Good luck to all of Sryth's brave adventurers! The Proving Grounds - Update The newest scenario in the current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) will be available on Friday, (2/19), one day later than previously announced. Additional testing is required before the scenario can go live. ---- 2/21/10 - Game Update The Winteriron Helm Winners Congratulations to the five lucky winners of the rare and magnificent Helms! Only a short while ago, the names of five adventurers were drawn at random from a large pool of participants. The five winners -- who may now claim their prize by visiting the "windowless building with a blue door" in Hawklor, Talinus, or Trithik -- are... :* King Arthur from the roster of kurtis. :* Kulang from the roster of arnon. :* Draco from the roster of shadowhntr12. :* Karidan from the roster of hinton. :* Coles from the roster of azabat. Please note that as is the policy with all possessions in the game, items cannot be transferred/awarded to any other character. Congratulations again to the five winners and thanks to everyone who participated! ---- March 3/01/10 - Game Updates The Proving Grounds Continues The latest scenario in the current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) is expected to be available later this week. The adventure is now rapidly drawing to a close, and the time will soon be at hand when adventurers will learn what effect their 'meddling' has had... The Tome of Attainment The Tome of Attainment is beginning its final testing and it is expected that the grand artifact will soon be available for release. Special thanks to all of Sryth's illustrious adventurers for your patience! The Tome is grand artifact that will usher in a large, new, and ever-expanding chapter (bad pun intended) of adventures. I will refrain from announcing a firm release date as the Tome (which seems to have its own designs) is quite adept at missing them! The Tome is on its way and Tallys promises that any adventurer fortunate enough to lay his or her hands upon one will not be disappointed... ---- 3/02/10 - Game Update Battle Markers Adventurers bold enough to stand toe to toe (or in most cases toe to claw) with some of Sryth's most fearsome denizens (the multiplayer combat scenarios), now have a chance to earn . These small squares of are a rare and valuable form of currency that will be usable for certain special game events. A series of special raffles are planned in which Battle Markers will be the only accepted currency. Currently, adventurers have the opportunity to acquire Battle Markers by participating in any of the four multiplayer combat scenarios: :* The Ruins of Tarramyre :* The Great Dragon - Ildraria :* The Red Wolf of Sageholt :* The Massive Pumpkin Beast Adventurers will discover if they've acquired one or more Battle Markers for participating in a multiplayer combat when they collect their Experience reward for the scenario at the "windowless building with a blue door". How, why, and when Battle Markers are awarded is, and will likely remain, a mystery. ---- 3/10/10 - Game Updates The Proving Grounds Continues One of the final few scenarios in the current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) is expected to be available on Friday (3/12). This challenging episode moves the chain of events that began at the Five Knots Inn in Mirgspil one step closer to its conclusion. Be prepared! Battle Markers Update It's now possible to acquire Battle Markers in three of the special replayable adventure scenarios: :* Axepath Cemetery :* The Ruined City of Tarn :* The Ruins of Yir-Tanon Battle Markers can also be obtained by participating in the special multiplayer combat scenarios: :* The Ruins of Tarramyre :* The Great Dragon - Ildraria :* The Red Wolf of Sageholt :* The Massive Pumpkin Beast It is rumoured that the first of several special raffles in which Battle Markers will be the only accepted currency will feature a collection of powerful and unique enchanted elixirs -- prepared by the master arcanist and elementalist, Tarlaro. It is believed that these elixirs will produce permanent and beneficial effects on any adventurer fortunate enough to consume one of them. It must be remembered that how, why, and when Battle Markers are awarded is, and will likely remain, a mystery. ---- 3/12/10 - Game Updates The Proving Grounds Continues Tonight Later this evening (3/12), the latest scenario in the current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) will become available. Battle Marker Rewards Doubled Starting this afternoon (3/12), with the next appearance of the Redwolf of Sageholt, and continuing through Sunday (3/14), Battle Markers rewards for the special multiplayer combat scenarios will be DOUBLED. This is a great opportunity for those brave adventures who choose to risk life and limb standing against the mighty villains of these special scenarios to earn DOUBLE Battle Marker rewards in honour of their valour. Don't forget that a special raffle featuring several powerful elixirs (which provide permanent, beneficial effects) is set to begin toward the end of the month. The only accepted currency for this raffle will be Battle Markers! ---- 3/24/10 - Game Updates Tarlaro's Elixirs - A Special Raffle Beginning on Saturday, March 27th, adventurers in possession of one or more Battle Markers may use the rare and valuable currency to enter a special raffle for some powerful magical elixirs. Crafted by the master elementalist/arcanist, Tarlaro, these magnificent potions will imbue permanent beneficial effects on any adventurer lucky enough to have the opportunity to quaff one. Raffle winners will be able to select the prize of their choice from a wide array of elixirs. The Proving Grounds Continues The next scenario in the current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) is expected to be available in the next few days. Collect and save those Battle Markers! Urumyr Returns Urumyr, the young and mysterious mage, has temporarily returned to his tent at the Battlegrounds on Iron Crown Isle. Adventurers are encouraged to pay him a visit and to take advantage of his beneficial magic. Urumyr comes and goes, often without warning, so don't delay! ---- 3/26/10 - Game Update Double Battle Marker Rewards Beginning this morning (3/26), with the next appearance of Xarakk in the Ruins of Tarramyre, and continuing through Sunday (3/28), Battle Marker rewards for the special multiplayer combat scenarios will be DOUBLED. This is a great opportunity for Sryth's brave adventures who bravely engage the fearsome villains of the special multiplayer scenarios to earn DOUBLE Battle Marker rewards in honour of their valour. The raffle featuring Tarlaro's incredible elixirs, which starts tomorrow (3/27), will be the first raffle in which Battle Markers (and only Battle Markers!) are the accepted currency. ---- April 4/01/10 - Game Update Important Announcement Reports have been coming in about adventurers experiencing various difficulties in the Battlegrounds on Iron Crown Isle. Some adventurers have reported items disappearing and stats suddenly dropping to extremely low values. These reports began earlier today, April 1st. It is advised that all adventurers stay away from the Battlegrounds until the issue has been identified and dealt with. ---- 4/03/10 - Game Update Important Announcement, Part 2 Having determined that the reports from adventurers concerning the various "difficulties" experienced in the Battlegrounds were only part of an elaborate, though well-intentioned hoax, here is a followup announcement. Members of the Adventurers Guild are hereby encouraged to pay a visit to the Battlegrounds on Iron Crown Isle through Tuesday, April 6th, to help Zumryn with a small, but rewarding task. This special event will disappear forever after April 6th -- don't miss out! Those adventurers responsible for the April 1st hoax have been added to 'The List'... ---- 4/04/10 - Game Update The Proving Grounds Continues... The latest Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) continues...toward its conclusion. It's expected that that penultimate Proving Grounds scenario for the Alder Throne will be available on Friday, April 9th. On the brink of defeat, its unspoken desires hopelessly crumbling into ruin, a powerful, unseen enemy will at last reveal itself in a final, desperate bid to regain its crushing hold on reality -- and to deal a decisive blow to the one force that has thus far thwarted its long-foretold ascension -- you. Adventurers bold enough to embark on this next-to-the-last chapter of the Alder Throne are hereby encouraged to be prepared... ---- 4/05/10 - Game Update Tarlaro's Raffle The drawing for Tarlaro's raffle will take place this evening (4/5). Winners will be posted and prizes will be available for selection immediately following the drawing. Thanks to all the adventurers who participated in the raffle and good luck! ---- 4/05/10 - Game Update Tarlaro's Raffle - Update The seven winning entries in Tarlaro's raffle have been drawn! To see if you're one of the lucky seven, and to view the list of winners, please pay a visit to Tarlaro in Durnsig. Thanks to all the adventurers who participated in the raffle and congratulations to the winners! More opportunities to make use of the rare and valuable Battle Markers are on the way. ---- 4/06/10 - Game Update Tarlaro's Elixirs Starting later today (4/6), Tarlaro, the silver-haired master arcansist/elementalist from Durnsig, will be making available for purchase a batch of her magical elixirs. These magnificent potions provide permanent attribute boosts and some even bestow the potential for Battle Rage. It should be noted that a maximum of 1 of Tarlaro's special elixirs can be consumed in any 60 day period and that the same elixir cannot be purchased/consumed more than once by the same adventurer. These limits are related to the somewhat volatile nature of the magic contained in the elixir -- a matter well beyond the feeble knowledge of arcanum possessed by your humble gamemaster. Tarlaro's special elixirs won't last long! Once her current stock has been depleted it may be some time before she is able to replenish it. Don't miss out! Tarlaro can be found in the village of Durnsig in the Hart Hills region of Southwest Tysa. ---- 4/07/10 - Unofficial Update Unofficial Update - 4/07/10 Talaro's Elixirs now available for purchase for a limited time only. Tarlaro tells you that she currently has a few elixirs for sale, though what remains of her stock is being swiftly depleted by eager adventurers. She says that she believes the batch of elixirs she has on hand will last no longer than 4 more days. ''Tarlaro politely reminds you that due to the demand for her magical mixtures, adventurers are limited to acquiring a maximum of one elixir every 60 days. '' May June July August September October November December ---- For older updates see: * Older Updates * Game Updates 2008 * Game Updates 2009 Category:Game Updates